


Writing Prompt

by Extraho



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: Walter and Happy's marriage was absolutely started as a marriage of convenience, but for a short while, it was a real marriage.As Toby finds out that Happy is married to Walter, tensions rise. As Toby pushes for a divorce, Happy and Walter need to face their past. With the Department of Immigrations breathing down their neck, a trip down memory lane is unavoidable to answer their case-worker's questions, which is only made harder as they need to pretend to their friends that they don't know all the Little Things about each other that couples know.Feelings may reignite.Bonus if somehow the baby is Walter's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I volunteer as beta-reader/sounding board :)

Walter and Happy's marriage was absolutely started as a marriage of convenience, but for a short while, it was a real marriage. 

As Toby finds out that Happy is married to Walter, tensions rise. As Toby pushes for a divorce, Happy and Walter need to face their past. With the Department of Immigrations breathing down their neck, a trip down memory lane is unavoidable to answer their case-worker's questions, which is only made harder as they need to pretend to their friends that they don't know all the Little Things about each other that couples know. 

Feelings may reignite. 

Bonus if somehow the baby is Walter's.


End file.
